Got to be kidding me!
by X-x-Psycho-x-X
Summary: After Eleven years the RowdyRuffs finally come back, but did not expect this. The PowerPuff Girls, fighting... their counterparts! Blake, Blade and Blaine are the girls and boys other counterparts, the RowdyRocks boys. Also everything sort of gets messed up when Buttercup can't take Blade out. So she does the most unthinkable thing to destract him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls.**

(Normal P.O.V)

It had been eleven years since the PowerPuff Girls had come in contact with the RowdyRuff Boys after their strange disappearance all those years ago.

So it was a big surprise to the people of Townsville when they came back.

The three of them, Brick, Butch and Boomer were tracking through the forest, in hopes of surprising their counterparts.

"How the hell are we supposed to find them if we don't know what they fucking look like?" Butch asked, feeling extremely annoyed.

"I'm sure they haven't changed that much." Boomer muttered back, trying to defend Brick.

"We'll know them when we see the-" Brick was cut of when they heard a noise coming across the clearing. They hid behind the bushes. Looking through the branches they saw them. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. They were to busy fighting to have seen the boys.

"Who are they?" Boomer asked, pointing at the three boys in the clearing with their counterparts.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Brick whisper back, slapping boomer in the back of the head. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath.

"Ow!" Boomer cried, clutching the back of his head. Butch smirked.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Bastard! I thought as I pushed myself up off of the floor. We were fighting are fucking counterparts, The RowdyRock Boys. There sort of like the RowdyRuff Boys, except, more fucking annoying. No, I didn't think it was possible either.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed out as Blade flipped me over and pinned me down. His hands clamped around mine and his knee digging in my back.

It's decided.

I'm going to kill him.

And when I do.

He will know about it.

And it will hurt - like a SON OF A BITCH!

I wriggled insanely, trying to get free. No use. I sighed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled out, my voice emitting powerful waves that sent Blade flying off of me. I grinned. Bastard deserved it.

I stood up to see my sisters battling their counterparts. Blake and Blaine.

Blake was Blossom's counterpart, Blaine was Bubbles'.

They seemed to be doing…. erm…. Okay-ish?

I turned back to Blade, wanting badly to throttle him. I leaped at him, causing him to fly backwards into a tree. Not through it though. Sadly.

"Ow Buttercup," He said, faining pain. "Your hurting me." He announce sarcastically.

God I was pissed. He smirked. I was going to punch him. Go at him head on, but, he would expect that. So, I did something no one would of guessed. And, I have to say, I hate myself right now.

(Normal P.O.V)

Buttercup plastered on a flirty smile, her eyes slightly lidded. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"They all say that the first time." His eyes widened, he was shocked. Buttercup smiled as she slammed him through a tree. She laughed, stopping slightly when she saw her sisters and their counterparts stopped fighting, to look at her with shocked expressions. Buttercup didn't flirt!

She smiled innocently. "What'd I do?"

Blake and Blaine continued to stare. Well, until they saw their brother on the floor, unconscious.

They glared at the three girls picked up their brother, then took off. ]

"This isn't over." Blake gritted out.

"We'll be back!" Blaine shouted.

"Of course you will." Blossom huffed out.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I couldn't stop laughing. The look on his face was priceless! I mean, it was no secret I wasn't a virgin, but, I've only slept with one person. Still though, that look! BRILLIANT. I stopped laughing when I saw four pairs of eyes staring at me. Whoops!

"What'd I do?" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. I could understand their shock, I mean after all, I, Buttercup Utonium, NEVER flirt. The looks on their faces are pretty priceless too. I wish I had a camera.

The boys looked at me weirdly until they noticed their knocked out, unconscious brother. They ran over, picked him up.

"This isn't over."

"We'll be back!"

I saw blossom roll her eyes. "Of course you will." she looked fed up. I stood their smirking. Well, until she turned to me.

"What was that?" She questioned.

"Thought I'd try something new." I groaned. I really did hate myself right now. UGH! I mean it's not even like I was flirting with someone fit! I felt like throwing up! Blossom and Bubbles must of sensed how I felt. I know this because of the few things that happened within the next couple of minutes. I say few things, I mean one thing.

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. the look of pure disgust on Buttercup's face made me burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Hey! Before you judge me, Bubbles' was laughing too! It wasn't just me! Honest!

(Bubbles' P.O.V)

OMG! I can't believe it. Buttercup. Flirting. Wish I had my camera! it's not like she was trying to get a guy either, it was just to completely confuse her counterpart! Still, I wish I'd brought the camera!

Me and Blossom stopped laughing as we saw the death glare fixed on Buttercup's face.

Whoops.

Gone to far!

I'll start digging my grave now!


End file.
